Mating Against All Odds
by Devils Puppy Dog
Summary: When Gods and Goddess' decide to meddle with your life, whats a Hanyou to do? From Mating Season to raising pups, loseing Shippo and rekilling an old enemy Inuyasha Lives through it all. M/M Mpreg Kagome Bashing charactor death then rebirth
1. Prolouge

Mating Against All Odds

Hi, this is my first fic so please be kind.

A shiny red ball bounced down the hill and into the trees. A small silver haired child with soft white puppy ears on his head chased after it. He grabbed the ball and hugged it, then looked around sniffing. He slowly started to go deeper into the woods following a pretty smell. He crept quietly through the trees knowing from the smell that this was a powerful demon, and the limit of his knowledge about high level demons was they attacked half demons like him.

He slowly crept to the edge of a small clearing. He peeked his head out and almost gasped at the sight in front of him.

His older brother, Sesshomaru, stood in the clearing his hair whipping around him in a sudden wind. Inuyasha slowly crept towards him uncertain. His brother's scent was comforting but threatening at the same time. He stiffened as his brother looked in his direction. Sesshomaru snorted and snatched him out of the grass. "Did you think a pathetic half-breed like you could sneak up on this Sesshomaru?" he growled his claws dripping poison. The small demon whimpered and squeaked, "No, Onii-san." His ears lay flat on his head and he cowered in his brother's grasp. Sesshomaru barked out a laugh and threw his brother to the ground.

"Then tell me little hanyou, why were you sneaking up on this Sesshomaru?" he asked with a smirk. The boy cowered on the ground and stammered, "Y-you sm-smelled nice." He flinched when the older male shifted thinking he was going to be hit. Instead of a blow he thought he would receive, the soft touch on his hair confused him and elicited a small whimper from him. The soft chuckle that his brother made scared him even more than the touch on his hair had, even though deep down, he was glad to please his brother. The older male laughed and kicked him. "Off with you, you worthless thing," Sesshomaru snapped. As the younger male fled from his brother a soft voice on the breeze whispered in his ears, "Do not worry. You will get your love." The boy shivered and kept on running the sound of his brother's laughter following him mockingly.

To Be Continued...

Please Review


	2. Dreams and Visiters

» **Mating Against All Odds**

Hey Heres Chapter 2! This fic has the possibility of being yaoi so be warned

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha jerked awake panting and shaking. He rubbed his arms and sat up slowly. He glanced down at his sleeping pack noting where each member was. He grunted when he noted that everyone was there and went out to scout and see if any demons where hiding nearby that he could kill. By the time he was back Sango and Miroku were up and sipping tea. He walked over to where Shippo was sleeping and kicked him awake. His next victim was Kagome. "Wench get up and fix breakfast so we can get moving." He growled poking her. She awoke with a yell and glared at him before yelling "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha winced as he climbed out of his hole and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for wench?" he growled.

"For being rude." She huffed and stomped over to make the food. The hanyou dusted himself off and worked on not limping over to his spot by the fire. He winced mentally as she handed out this nasty looking gruel and asked "What is this wench? Throw up?"

She glared at him and answered, "No it's oatmeal." She said in a huff and dumped the white crystal stuff that tasted sweet in her bowl. He made a face at his bowl and quickly swallowed it down. He sat back and relaxed as everyone else finished their throw-I mean oat meal. "Do you sense any shards, Kagome?" Sango asked. She closed her eyes for a minute and then nodded.

"Yeah. It's a good sized one." She said. Inuyasha nodded, and then stood and walked off in the direction she pointed. Everyone scrambled to catch up with him. Soon he was at the back where he usually was, in the trees to better survey the area.

Inuyasha yawned as they trudged down the path. He was hoping they would stop soon. He was hungry and needed to sit down. He was sore all over and was tired of walking. But he refused to say anything knowing that they would stop moving at all. Humans frustrated him so much. They had to stop and sleep every night. And they got hurt so easily! Ahead of him Kagome sat down with a huff. "I can't do it anymore! We're stopping!" she yelled, and continued to sit there while everyone set up the temporary camp. Inuyasha sat cross legged beside the fire and watched as Kagome made ramen. He accepted his noodles with a grunt and quickly ate them. He stood when he finished setting his bowl next to the yellow bag and headed off into the woods. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled after him. "To relieve myself. Jeeze wench, do you have to know everything I do?" he answered and wandered off to do some thinking about his dreams. He sat down slowly and thought back to it.

_He was laying in a great expanse of white. He sighed wondering what had brought on the change. He sat up slowly as the scenery changed to a temple. He watched in amazement as the moon goddess and the sun god walked up to him. The goddess smiled at him and said softly, "We know of your dreams little one." _

_The god smiled. "And we have decided to make them real." He said smiling like he was the greatest guy ever._

_"WHAT! You can't! Please! Don't!" the hanyou cried kneeling before them. "Please they are my dreams! I don't want to risk trying to make them a reality! Please don't do this to me!" he sobbed breaking down. _

_The gods looked taken back. "But we have already started." The goddess said suddenly looking guilty._

_"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "I have to get out of this fucked up dream." He said. _

_"It's not a dream little one, but you can wake up now." She said and everything around him slowly faded._

He sighed thinking about this wasn't helping it was just giving him a headache. He sighed and stood slowly stretching. He blinked when the yokai of a bear invaded his senses. He growled and charged after it noting how it was headed for his pack. He quickly caught up just to get splattered with blood from the bear demon. He wiped the vile smelling stuff out of his face and leaped into the fray. After receiving several bruises and scratches the demon finally died. Inuyasha grunted and sheathed Tetsaiga and wiped more blood off his face. "INUYASHA! WHERE WERE YOU! THAT BEAR DEMON ALMOST KILLED SHIPPO!" Kagome screeched in his ear making his headache worse.

"Feh. Shut up wench. I killed it didn't I?" he grumbled rubbing his temples.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome stomped off and he crawled out of the new crater in the ground. He slowly moved in to a sitting position mentally wincing as he did. Lately he had been feeling strange. He marked it off as his coming of age and the coming mating season. He stood up slowly and dusted himself off and put his hands in his sleeves and started after his pack. He winced as Shippo jumped up on his still sore shoulder. "Inuyasha, why did you make her mad again?" the kitsune asked.

The hanyou bopped him on the head and said, "None of your business, runt."

Shippo yelped. "Hey dogface that hurt!" he cried. Inuyasha then shrugged him off and leaped up into the trees not bothering to tell anyone where he was going.

He slowed to a stopped when he reached a small clearing with a content sigh and started to slowly pull his clothes off to take a cool bath. This was one of the things he didn't tell his pack. He was a clean freak. He hated having dirt and blood on his hair and clothes. He sighed happily as he sank in to the water and grabbed some plants that suds when you crush them and started to wash himself. As he washed himself he relaxed and started to hum. He slowly washed his hair practically purring as he massaged his scalp. He slowly rubbed down his body humming contently.

He was so caught up in his bath he didn't notice the three yokai around him. No not right around him. They were in the woods watching him with smirks, all so caught up in his scent of heat that they didn't notice the others. The hanyou stood slowly the water pouring off his body. He shook himself effectively drying himself. When he had finished dressing he realized he had an audience. He kept his body relaxed as he scented his peeping toms. Oh wait one is a Tina. Hmm… the strongest is…. Sesshomaru?

TBC….

Thanks for reading, leave a review!


	3. A walk in the park

**» Mating Against All Odds**

_Thoughts _

"" Talking

_**Gods or Goddess**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

The Lord of the Western Lands was out patrolling, or thinking as some would say. Lately he had been having the strangest dreams about two gods talking to his brother about making his dreams a reality. At the current moment he was sitting under a tree staring off into space as he thought also about the upcoming mating season. He hoped that this year he would find a mate. Although with his preferences he doubted it.

He had known for quite some time now that he would have a male mate, but the catch was he wanted on that could bear him children. Now how many male demons are there that can bear children? Currently only one can. And he's already mated. Sesshomaru sighed and stood slowly stretching his cramped muscles and started on a slow walk losing hisself in thought.

_What is it about that male that makes it so he can bear children? He's not even a pure blood. Wait, that could be why, his mixed blood makes it possible. But I want an Inu mate and the only Inu hanyou is…Oh God. Inuyasha is my only choice in a mate if I want even half breed sons. But what if he doesn't gain the ability . . . . . tomorrow I will have to go check on him. I wouldn't mind a little sparring while I'm at it._

Sesshomaru nodded satisfied with what he had decided and sped up, finished his rounds rather quickly. As he moved silently across his lands he absently wondered where he would even find his brother, when a faint scent reached him. He breathed it in and had to fight the strange sudden urge to go claim the owner of the delicious scent. He shook himself and analyzed it more closely. As he picked it apart in his mind, he found the origin was a male going into heat. And that male was his hanyou brother.

A soft smile lit his features but was quickly followed by a frown. How was he going to get his brother to agree to be his mate? And he was going to have to find out more about the other hanyou males so he can know what triggers the change to bearing pups. With a soft sigh he summoned his cloud so to get home faster and dwell on his thoughts.

RenRenRenRenRenRen

The small girl bounced through her lord's castle humming happily. In her arms she cradled a doll that looked strangely like our favorite hanyou. Her lord Sesshomaru gave it to her. He said he had made it as a young man but never gave it to the person he wanted to. Today the doll's hair was up in a bun with flowers in it, and instead of his usual firerat hatori the doll wore a red dress. She giggled and held up the doll and straightened his dress, not knowing who the doll's likeness was and thus dressing it in this manner. As she skipped past her lord's rooms, she paused and knocked on his door wanting to show him her doll. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she called through the door. She pouted when there was no answer and went off to find Jaken. Even though lord Sesshomaru hated him, he kept the imp in his castle just to make him baby-sit Ren, which Jaken hated. As she bounced off in her search for the water imp the Lord arrived back at his castle having just missed her by moments. When she found the imp she tortured him into doing dress up with her and threatened to tell Sesshomaru if he didn't. As she enjoyed her fun, Sesshomaru was finding out troubling things.

SesshySesshySesshySesshy

Sesshomaru sat back now worried about waiting to find his brother. Apparently, all the past hanyous gain their ability after they mated. And if a female gets to them first they rarely ever gain the ability after. He rubbed his temples as he thought out what he should do. He would definitely be going to see his brother tomorrow and try to get him to agree with a mating. But how would he do that? A thought then came to him. _Isn't there an old Inu mating ceremony? And once started it can't be undone? Hmm. I'll have to look into that. _He thought and started to dig into some more scrolls after telling a servant to tell Jaken and Ren they were going on a trip.

The next morning when they started out Sesshomaru was tempted to leave the infuriating imp behind and just care for Ren himself. The small demon had to pack all these useless things like bandages and antiseptic that they wouldn't even need. He didn't plan on getting hurt and why would Ren be harmed in his presence? He rolled his eyes as he watched the little toad haul the huge bag around. He grew frustrated as the day wore on and they had made hardly any progress thanks to the damnable imp.

"Remind me why you have to lug that damn bag around?" he snapped.

"I-in case someone gets hurt M-my Lord." Jaken stammered.

The Inu demon snorted. "And how would that be possible?" he purred at him daring him to insult his prowess.

"I-I. . . . You wouldn't My Lord." He whimpered.

"Exactly. Now drop that damn thing and keep up." He said and stepped up the speed pleased when Ren quickly matched his pace. After walking for several hours he decided to set up camp as the sun started to go down. Besides he knew that his brother's pack was headed in this direction anyway. He would catch him tomorrow.

Next day

After catching something for Ren to cook, Sesshomaru went off in search of his brother and his pack. When he found them he saw the miko wench had just finished slamming him into the ground and he was taking off into the woods. The yokai followed him silently and watched his brother with interest and approval as he cleaned his body of blood and dirt. He was surprised to find himself ogling his brother and breathing deep his delicious scent. He tensed as he noticed the hanyou scenting the air and whip in his direction with a shocked look.

_Damnit. I should have hid myself better. . ._

He stepped slowly out from behind the trees to face his brother and was surprised to notice that other yokai were watching. A growl built in his chest as he noticed this. Inuyasha was HIS! No one else would have him. His attention snapped back to his brother when he heard **"You fucking perverted peeping tom!"** he blinked rapidly as insults and curses were thrown at him noticing this was not going how he wanted. He dashed over to his brother and gently placed a hand over his mouth.

"Will you be quiet for a moment? I have things to discuss with you. But first, I must take care of our audience." He said and turned to the other yokai and away from his stunned brother.

"Hey what do you take me for? They were spying on me!" the hanyou yelled in heated indignation.

"Shush, Puppy. Let me handle this." The older said and yanked a tiger demon out of the bushes. "Look who we have here." He said with a smirk. "You thought you could claim MY brother?" he purred in his ear. "I will teach you otherwise!" he said, throwing him across the clearing and leaping after to attack.

To Be Continued. . . . .


	4. Crazy Days

**» Mating Against All Odds**

Welcome to the next chapter in my story. Just so everyone knows, I will try to update daily. Oh and if I don't get more reviews No more chappies. *glares menacingly* so on with the story.

Inuyasha stared in shock and anger as his brother threw a demon across the field and then jumped after him. "Hey bastard, hold your horses for a sec! He was spying on me, so I get to beat him up!" he yelled chasing after them. He growled in frustration as his brother continued to ignore him and his yokai was yelling at him to listen to his alpha. He silenced the whining voice and jumped in to the fray effectively gaining both demons' attention.

"Now as I was saying, he was spying on me you bastard so I get to beat him up not you!" he snapped before punching his older brother in the jaw. "That's what you get, you ass." He muttered and turned on the other male who was backing away with his hands up in the surrender position.

"Uh . . . hey no need to get physical." The terrified demon said. Inuyasha cackled in an insane way. "Oh yes, I think we do." He said advancing on the male cracking his knuckles. The older male yelped and bolted feeling the jump in the hanyou's yokai powers, and decided now would be the time to leave. The hanyou went to leap after him and was stopped by a pair of arms around his waist.

Inuyasha struggled in the demon's grip. "Let go ya bastard! I was gonna kick his ass!" he screamed struggling.

"Little brother, you have no right to hit your peers." Sesshomaru growled in his ear.

"Feh. You deserved it ya jerk. Acting like I can't defend myself." He grumbled his struggles slowing with each word. "Will you let go now, asshole? I'm kinda tired of hanging in the air." He grumbled.

"Only if you promise not to attack me anymore." The older Inu said.

"Fine. Just put me down." Inuyasha grumbled and stepped away when he was set down. "Now what the hell do you want? I have to get back to my pack soon." He said dusting himself off.

Sesshomaru watched him carefully. "Well first maybe you should deal with your other peeper." He said smiling slightly. The young male blinked and whipped around to find this beautiful panthress standing in the clearing watching him. Strangely enough she was attracted to him to be cause his scent clearly marked him as a submissive and she was a dominate.

He stared slightly slack jawed as she walked slowly towards him, appraising him. "Hmm I think you will give me fine cubs." She purred and rubbed her body flush against the hanyou's. The Inu turned brick read as the female rubbed against him effectively ruining his train of thought.

"I-I uh. . . ." he stuttered trying to figure out what to do. The more this female rubbed against him the more his heat rose to the surface. Suddenly the demoness's body was shoved off his and a growl came from his left.

"He is MINE, bitch." Sesshomaru snarled at the panther his claws dripping poison.

She chuckled. "Oh really? Then where is your mark?" she purred knowing that there was no mating mark on either of them. Sesshomaru paled and looked over at his little hanyou. The young man seemed lost in thought as he thought about what was happening around him.

_**I told you we would make your dreams come true.**_ A feminine voice whispered in his ear. He growled quietly at the voice, hating to be reminded that neither of these 2 demons where doing this by their own free will, but by the compulsion of the gods.

_I told you not to! Look at this you have people peeping on me and fighting over me. . . . FIGHTING OVER ME!_

His attention was snapped back to the present to find the two yokai where close to blows as they argued over who deserved the hanyou. He watched in shock as his normally stoic brother struck the first blow raking his poison dripping claws across her face. She hissed and leapt on him as it turned into a full blown fight.

He yelped as he was hit with a flying piece of something and it drew blood. He yelled at them to stop and was of course ignored.

"WIND SCAR!"

The two demons were thrown apart by the force of his attack and watched as the hanyou stood panting in the middle of the now bigger clearing.

"I said to stop." He growled at them and was surprised to see them look ashamed. "Now can we settle this without throwing stuff around and hitting me?" he snapped. They both paled when they saw the blood dripping down his arm. Instantly both were up and trying to be sweet to him.

The hanyou rolled his eyes at them and stalked over to the stream, mad that his clothes were bloody yet again. He quickly stripped them off which made the 2 demons shush and jumped in to the water taking his clothes with him. As he washed off, the two demons where having a violent whispered argument. As he finished and started to dress, the both of them walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, we have something to ask of you." The female said.

_Oh _now_ they're going to ask what I want. Feh._

"Yeah what is it?" He grunted as he wrung out his hair.

"We want to know, little brother, what your preference was in a mate…" Sesshomaru said not looking the least bit nervous. Inuyasha laughed.

"Me have a mate? Yeah right. Who would want me as a mate?" He said laughing and then paused. "Wait, please don't tell me that's why you're here Sesshomaru. To pick my mate." He said turning to look at the two demons.

"Well not exactly. I was going to talk to you about it, yes but then we were interrupted by this female." He said. Inuyasha eyed him wearily.

"Uh huh. Since when do you ask before you do something?" he asked.

The female butted in. "If you will not answer we will fight and whoever wins gets you." She stated haughtily. "WHAT? I AM NOT A FUCKING PRIZE TO BE WON YOU WENCH! Just cuz I'm a submissive doesn't mean I want people fighting over me." He snapped. "Ok how about this you go home and forget this ever happened?" he said hopefully.

Both demons laughed and shook their heads. "No little brother we will not forget. But I think I have a better idea. We will court you. That way you may have a choice. Is this sufficient?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha sighed "Fine as long as you don't fight." He grumbled. "Anyway I have to be going. See ya." He said and dashed off into the woods now incredibly nervous about the upcoming mating season.

Please Review!


	5. Holes and Gifts

» **Mating Against All Odds**

Hey everyone. Just so everyone knows I will be posting daily during the week, and this week I have a lot of testing. Oh and there was a question about the peeping Tina. It's the female version of a peeping tom. There are also some polls on my site for new stories if anyone wants to help me out. On with the story.

The days after running into his new suitors were the most stressful days Inuyasha could remember. Every time he went out alone he was jumpy and nervous and eventually stopped going out alone all together. When the first gift came his nerves were a mess.

As the commoner dog demon stood before him with the small package he felt a little afraid. There was no telling what Sesshomaru had decided to get for him, and he was afraid of what he would have to do to find a gift of equal value.

He gingerly took the wrapped package from the Inu and started at it as the demon left. Shippo jumped up on his shoulder and gasped as he opened it. "I-is that what I think that is?" he asked awe struck but afraid at the same time.

_I hope it isn't. If it is then that means that he and Kagome won't be together and my family will fall apart._

The hanyou slowly lifted the gift out of the box. It was a red and silver obi. Embroidered on it were dog demons playing and howling at golden moons. They both gasped at the sheer beauty of it. Inuyasha sniffed it and was strangely pleased to find Sesshomaru's scent practically embroidered in to the fabric too. A sigh escaped his lips as he breathed in the scent. He was too busy thinking about his gift to notice Kagome raging about the gift wanting to know who it was from and why.

When Inuyasha walked off without answering her she went into a rage. "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT!" she screamed making a new Inuyasha sized hole in the ground.

"Damnit wench, what was that for?" he yelled crawling out of the hole rubbing his sore head. He cradled the fabric from his brother in his hands making sure it was ok. He glared up at her as he waited for her answer. "Well?"

"Where did that come from? Did Kikyo give it to you? Were you going to meet her?" she screamed at him huffing in her unjustified rage.

Inuyasha laughed at her stupidity. "How many times do I have to tell you…. I'M GAY! Well at least where you're concerned. Jeeze, how dense are ya? Did you not get it after I refused to touch you like that all those times? Kikyo was a mother figure to me. Kami this is from Sesshomaru. He sent it because he is courting me." He said rubbing the cloth against his face without thought.

"WHAT! Kikyo was better than this! That's INCEST! It's disgusting!" she screamed at him.

"To you maybe. But to a demon it's perfectly natural. It strengthens the blood line. It makes for stronger pups and a purer line." He said slowly standing again. "May I go now?" he asked glaring at her.

She gulped and nodded. "S-sorry, Yasha." She stammered. "DON'T call me that." He snapped before walking off in the direction of the last village they had passed through.

He walked carefully in to a potter's shop and asked her politely if she would mind if he made himself something. The elderly lady said "No, go ahead." and watched as he walked into the back room and set about to making something.

Mean while…

Sesshomaru paced in his study restlessly as he waited for Inuyasha to hopefully send him a gift. He prayed that the obi would please him. He knew that his brother didn't have one and didn't wear one either but who knows, maybe the fact that he made it himself would be enough.

He sighed staring anxiously out the window wondering how the gift would arrive. Finally he sat down and decided to do some work when everything around him changed into a temple.

He looked around the pretty little valley with appreciation and then looked up at the pure white temple. He noted that this was the moon's temple and slowly started up the steps.

_**Ah Sesshomaru there you are. I was wondering when you would come in. Now there are some things we need to discuss. Just because we are going to help you win over Inuyasha by telling you the best ways to court him, does not mean you can just get him pregnant and leave him. **_The moon goddess said watching him carefully.

_Helping me? Wait aren't these the gods that told Inuyasha that they would make his dreams a reality?_

Sesshomaru snorted. "What kind of mate would I be if I didn't protect my mate while they were with pup? What do you take me for? A fool?" he growled insulted.

The male god laughed. _**Oh no Sesshomaru not at all. We were just….reinforcing the fact. Just to be sure.**_

Sesshomaru then decided to ask, "What is my brother's dream you are granting?" he asked curious.

Both gods paled and said quickly, _**That is for him to tell, not us. **_

The demon glared and muttered under his breath. "Are we done here?" he said looking up. He was unsuprised to find himself back in his study. He turned towards his desk to find a gift from his soon to be mate sitting there. He smiled and gently picked it up noting how smooth it felt through the wrapping.

He carefully unwrapped the silk cloth that it was swaddled in, and gasped softly at the beauty of the object in his hand. He carefully turned the vase in his hands marvelling at the workmanship. He never knew that his brother was good at the wheel.

The vase was long and curved out at the bottom. Its outer surface was black while the inside looked blue. On the outside pink cherry blossoms floated across the vase and around the figure of a demon. The demon looked a lot like his brother. Well except. . . that he was heavy with child.

He traced the curvy figure with his finger and decided that he would take his next gift himself. But what to send?

A/N if anyone has any ideas for any of the gifts please review and tell me. Help is gratefully accepted.


	6. A Day of Fighting

Welcome to the 5th chapter of Mating Against All Odds. I got several nice ideas and reviews and plan on using some of them. If anyone has any ideas on how to actually mate these two please review and tell me your ideas. Oh and I'm sorry about the long wait.

Shippo shivered as a cold wind blew bringing the scent of freezing rain with it. He shuddered and rubbed his arms before scampering over to were his "adoptive father" sat dozing in a tree. "Inuyasha? Shouldn't we be leaving? It's going to rain soon." He said tugging on his sleeve.

The Inu hanyou sighed as he sat up and jumped down to tell his friends they need to go. As he explained that rain was coming, Kagome laughed and said, "It's sunny out and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Why do you say it's going to rain?" she says snobbishly.

The hanyou shrugged and said, "If you want to get wet that's your problem." He turned and started off to look for some place to stay. Behind him, Kagome continued to grumble until the predicted rain caught up with them.

The hanyou cursed as his cloths quickly became soaked. He was also annoyed by the fact that he couldn't smell a damn thing in this rain. As the day came to a close he was horrified to find out something he had forgotten. Tonight was the new moon.

He started to search for a place to stay with more haste not wanting to be caught out in his human form by a demon. When they finally found a suitable place to stay it was sundown. Inuyasha sighed as his powers slowly drained away and plopped down on the ground with a huff.

Kagome was pleased to find HER hanyou was in his human time. She decided to play the concerned friend card so as not to seem too pleased. "Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell us it was so close to the new moon? We would have found a place to stay this morning." She said trying to sound concerned but coming off as a bossy bitch.

Inuyasha snorted and stood without a word and went to stand at the cave entrance, far away from the fire and other humans. He sighed, glaring out at the night wishing he still had his power, hating that he didn't know what was going on around him.

"Inuyasha? A voice right in FRONT of him asked.

The poor hanyou was so shocked that he almost fainted. "S-Sesshomaru? Please tell me that's you." He said peering out into the darkness. He sighed in relief as his older brother stepped into his line of view staring at him strangely. "You're human." He said wondering what was going on.

"Um ya. Apparently every new moon I turn into a human. Guess you wont want to mate me now, huh?" he said turning away and fighting the urge to cry.

He suddenly found himself wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms and his moko. He stiffened for a moment before turning to snuggle up against his brother wishing he could still smell his comforting scent. "You won't get rid of me that easily." Sesshomaru whispered in this soon to be mate's ear. The young man laughed threw his tears and leaned back so to better see the face of the demon that had stole his heart

"Oh really?" he asked. "In that case. . . ." he started to say but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"INUYASHA!!! SESSHOMARU LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" came a banshee's screech from in the cave. The said hanyou human slowly pulled out of his brothers arms and walked over to the screeching miko.

**SMACK!!!**

"Shut up Kagome. Can't you see we're just talking? Jeeze how dumb are you?" he said before turning and heading back over to where his brother waited patiently.

There was a red hand print on the young woman's face and her eyes were filled with fire. "SIT! SIT BOY SIT!!" she screamed without thought. Unfortunately for her Inuyasha was just getting his power back when she said the incantation throwing his still breakable body into the ground and knocking him unconscious leaving her to the mercy of his brother and the just arrived panthress who had come to give Inuyasha her first present to find him in the ground.

She froze and turned pale when the hanyou didn't get up. "Inuyasha?" she whispered not paying attention to the two doms that were staring at her. She didn't her the two angry growls and only knew that she was thrown away from her hanyou's body and hit the wall of the cave knocking her out.

The rest of the pack stared in shock as this happened and watched as the two demons gently lifted the hanyou out of the ground and worked to heal him. As his powers slowly manifested themselves again he quickly healed and was brought back into the land of the living.

He groaned softly as he sat up aching all over. "W-what happened?" he asked feeling kinda light headed

. He opened his eyes to find two demons standing protectively over him both looking ready to kill someone, Sesshomaru more so than the panthress. The young Inu stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around his brothers waist nuzzling his back effectively calming both himself and his brother.

He slowly released his brother's waist and turned to the panthress to see how she was looking. He was relieved to find her looking down at him with a soft smile and asked if he was alright now. He smiled and nodded and stood on his tippy toes to give her a light kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. She looked sad when then small male pulled away but nodded in understanding.

She stepped into Sesshomaru's view and bowed her head slightly before saying, "I wish you the best of luck with you're mating, My Lord." She then disappeared from the humans' sight and was almost invisible to the demons quick and shocked eyes.

The male turned to look at his brother who was looking away with a tattle tale blush on his cheeks. The taller male chuckled and stepped towards his soon to be mate and purred softly in his ear, "Hmm and I almost forgot to give you your gift." He pulled a small tiny bundle from his sleeve.

The nervous hanyou slowly opened it. "What the hell?" he said staring down at the cloth. "This better not be for me to wear." He said holding up a black leather collar. The older male laughed and purred, "No that comes later." The smaller male paled before shaking his head. "Well what's this for?" he asks.

His Onii pointed off into the growing light at a tree. By the tree was….

=^.^= would you hate me if I ended it here? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not.

Inuyasha stared at the little puppy sitting at the base of the tall tree feeling strangely pleased. He walked slowly over to the pup and laughed as it jumps directly into his arms. As he put the collar on the dog he states, "Of course you'd get me one that will turn into a dangerous beast when it gets older." He said turning and smiling at his brother.

"Since you came all this way to give me this delightful gift I guess you'll have to stay with us until your rested. And before you leave I'll give you your next gift." _Once I figure out how to give you a gift as good as what you've given me... _he thought.


	7. Rage

Hey everyone. I would love it if I got more reviews from you guys. I hope everyone liked the last gift. Its time for some more drama.

Inuyasha woke to a wet tongue licking his face and a small body wiggling around on his chest. He grumbled and pushed his pup away and rolled over feigning sleep. When the puppy whined and tried to lick him again he snatched her up and snuggled up against her petting her lovingly.

"Hoe are you my little Kirra?" he asked scratching her belly gently and getting a delighted puppy grunt from her. He chuckled and stretched slowly as he stood up. He put his hands at the small of his back and stretched it out murmuring happily when his back popped. He tensed slightly when he felt the roving eyes of his brother staring at him and blushed before turning to look at him with a small smirk.

"Like what you see?" The hanyou purred and smirked mentally when he noticed the bulge in his brother's cloths. "Why I think you are." He purred and moved closer to his brother before taking of laughing at his own antics and leaving his suddenly frustrated brother behind.

While his brother took care of his not so little problem, the young male went check on his pack. When he went into the cave Kagome was still out thankfully. He watched as Shippo practiced his kitsune magic and was pleased when he noticed some improvement. While he was watching Shippo, Kagome started to come to. After that all hell broke loose.


	8. Kagome Dies YAY! Not

Hey guys. *ducks for fear of sharp pointy things* sorry about the short cliffy. I was being rushed and I thought you might like some more to read. Thanks for the reviews and please give me more feed back on my story. Enjoy.

Kagome screams as the feral Inuyasha leaps at her in attack. She blinks when she notices that he's no longer attacking her. Instead he's being restrained by Sesshomaru. She sighs in relief thinking that the demon is protecting her but when she steps towards them and starts to say something, she is shocked to hear him say, "Come one step closer Miko or open your mouth and I will release him and watch as he tears you limb from limb."

She gulps and slowly backs away, as pale as a ghost. The demon turns his attention back to the bundle of fury in his arms and fights the urge to smile at the conflict he's currently going through.

The poor hanyou was trying to decided whether to kill Kagome or dote on his to-be-mate. A soft voice chuckled and said softly, **Ah poor Inuyasha. You can't make up your mind can you? Why don't you just forget the wench and go with your mate? It would be easier. **

The younger Inu sighed and slowly changed back into his hanyou form and settled into his brother's embrace before freaking and running over to Kiria. He whimpered when he noticed the pool of blood around her but was slightly relieved when he saw she was breathing. He gently started to wipe the blood away and bit back a whine when he saw how bad her legs and ribs were broken.

"Sesshomaru help me please!!" he cried not knowing how to care for the little pup. He didn't want her to die. He was too attached already to let her go. He hovered over the pup and his brother as the demon carefully straightened her limbs and fixed her ribs. He licked the wounds gently to start them healing and sighed mentally when her body started to show signs of healing.

The hanyou instantly curls around his puppy when he sees that she getting better and pets her and comforts her. When Sesshomaru is satisfied that his beta is to engrossed with the pup to notice anything else he turns to kagome with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"So you attacked my mate and his pet?" he snarled advancing slowly on her as she backed away quickly. "I-I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" she screamed hoping that Inuyasha would notice. The demon stalking her chuckled. "Like he said earlier, what are you going to do now that he will no longer protect you?" he purred before dashing forward and picking her up by her throat.

"Either you take the necklace off now and continue to live a free and moderately healthy, happy life, or don't and suffer the consequences." He snarled squeezing her throat till she turned blue. He loosened his grip enough so that she could speak and waited expectantly.

She gasped in air while glaring at the demon holding her throat. "Its there incase he gets out of control." She stated snobbishly and childishly. Sesshomaru snorted and slammed her against a tree almost knocking her out.

"So when he speaks his mind he's out of control? When he talks back he's out of line? Hell when he looks at someone in an even slightly loving way and its not you he raising hell? You have a sick twisted little mind bitch. Release him now." He snarled his eyes starting to turn red. "You will not like the consequences if you don't."

She shuddered and glared at the other two humans standing around like it was their fault she was losing her pet before muttering something under her breath and watching angrily as the beads fell from the hanyou's neck. She huffed and glared at the male in front of her. Sesshomaru smirked and threw her across the clearing smirking when he heard the crack of bones.

When the beads fell from his neck, Inuyasha felt a rush of power and other senses he never knew he had. He could sense all the living things around him and all though he was pleased to sense that Kiria was getting stronger the rest of it was giving him a head ache. He rubbed his temple and ignored the new senses in favor of looking up at his mate…. WHO HAD JUST THREW KAGOME INTO A TREE!!! WOOT WOOT!! HE ROCKS!

He smiled up at his brother and pulled him down to sit next to him. "I wanted to give you your gift…" he murmured. The demon looked down at him expectantly. Inuyasha shivered and sat up slowly and straightened his cloths before kissing his brother and pulling away with a blush. The older male smirks and pulls him back for another kiss and wrapped his moko around his very soon to be mate.

"I love you Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered. The elder demon stiffened for a moment before smiling and murmuring back "And I you little one."

Ha HA!! Nice little fluff at the end! Please please review.


	9. Just Desserts

Hey everyone I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story but I decided I would. I also have a poll on my profile I would like everyone to vote on. And so everyone knows my updates will be less frequent during the summer. So here is your next chapter in Mating Against All Odds.

=^.^= Oh ya thanks to all who reviewed!

Warning: Bad things happen to bad people. Cursing and Violence

When Kagome woke up her whole body hurt and she was dizzy and light headed. She sat up slowly pushing her self up with her aching arms and winced when a pain shot threw her ribs. She hissed curses under her breath at Sesshomaru for throwing her and at Inuyasha for protecting that dumb dog over her. She growled and went to stand up only to find out that her legs wouldn't move. Her eyes went huge and a scream ripped out of her throat.

Kaede ran into the room to find her on the floor screaming her head off.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?! GO DAMN THAT INCESTUAL FREAK!! I'LL KILL SESSHOMARU!!!!!" she screamed flailing her arms about angrily. Kaede snickered softly and tossed the woman child back on to the bed.

"Silly girl, you will never be able to do any thing such as that. Your legs no longer work and I doubt you have the power to levitate yourself and fight him at the same time." She said with a smirk.

Outside the hut, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all listening to Kagome with exasperated expressions on their faces. As the girl continued to rant and rave about how she was going to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back, the three friends decided it was time to send her home and started a whispered conversation on how to do it.

"Well firstly, we'll have to take the Shikon Jewel from her so she can't come back." said Shippo scratching his behind his ears like a puppy. The two humans nodded in agreement and sat next to him and started to plan on how to get her out of the village and into the well.

"We could knock her out and throw her in the well." Miroku said with and evil glint in his eye. Sango rolled her eyes at him and said, "No that could harm her more you dolt." The monk had enough decency to blush in embarrassment. She tapped her finger on her chin and smiled as an idea came to her.

"We could always wrap her in blankets and then throw her in the well." She said with an equally evil smirk. They all laughed evil and prepared to go through with their plan.

Meanwhile Kagome was sweet talking one of the carpenters into making her a crude wheel chair. By the time the threesome had finished their plans she had her wheel chair and was gone.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha snuggled up into the warmth that he was sleeping on and sighed happily. He stiffened for a moment when he felt fingers carding threw his hair but relaxed when his brother's scent reached his nose. He murred quietly and nuzzeled his brother's warm chest before asking, "How's Kiria doing?" His brother chuckled.

"Why don't you see for your self?" he asked as a ball of fur jumped on to Inuyasha and started to lick his face all over. The smaller male giggled and petted the pup and murmured, "I love you too, Kiria," and hugged her close. Sesshomaru watched his to be mate and his pet play with a small smile. He pulled his small family up and said softly, "I think we should head home and get something to eat, little brother."

Inuyasha nodded and after setting the wily puppy on the ground, he dusted off his cloths and started strangely for Keade's village.

"Little brother, I meant our home…" he said softly and followed after his brother.

**While the two males were bonding……**

Kagome wheeled her self threw the foliage and trees cursing at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the whole time.

"Damn filthy hanyou and stupid dumbass demon. I'll get them back I will!" she snarled as she got stuck in a bush. She grumbled and snarled for a moment and stilled when she heard voices. Male voices. She smirked as she realized that it was the two people she was looking for….

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Inuyasha walked ahead humming and swinging his arms laughing as Kiria jumped at them playfully barking. He scooped her up mid jump and hugged her tight. He smiled back at his brother and was turning back forward when he saw the arrow fly threw the air and into his loves neck.

A feral snarl ripped threw him as he charged at where the arrow had come from slamming into Kagome and her chair. He hissed at her and slashed his claws across her face causing her to scream and drop her bow. He smirked not paying complete attention for a moment and it cost him.

She threw something at him and he felt beads slide around his neck and heard her scream the dreaded words, "SIT BOY SIT!!!" as his body was once again thrown to the ground as she cackled evilly,

"Hahaha that's what you get! MWHAHAHA-gurgle…" blood spewed allover Inuyasha as Sesshomaru slit the wench's throat and his poison sizzled in her blood.

"Damn bitch. Shooting me in the throat like that." He snarled his throat still bleeding making his voice gargle slightly. Inuyasha jumped up and gentaly pulled the arrow out and stemed the blood flow.

"Well she got her just desserts." He said looking at the twitching girl's body with righteous anger. He snatched Kiria up as she started to sniff the body and scolded her gentally.

"No no little girl. You don't want to eat that nasty thing. Who knows what's been in it." He said and pulled his family away and started to the Western Castle.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Yay she's dead. Now what to do with the evidence… any ideas? Review and tell me!!!


	10. Fires and Tea

Welcome to the next chapter of my wonderful story. I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers and if anyone has any questions just review and I will dedicate a portion of my next chapter to answering those questions. And just for you lovely readers I have sucessfuly written a long chapter!!Now on with the story.

WARNING: Possible lemon in up coming chapters somewhere!!!! Mpreg coming up too!! Yay go me!!

The badger demon snuffled along following the fresh scent of human blood. He was pleased to find the human still intact amazingly seeing how it was a high level yokai that killed her. He smirked down at the dark hair girl with her throat torn open and contemplated for a moment what he would do before leaning down to pick the body up when he was thrown away by an attack of great force. He is slammed into a tree with a grunt and falls unconscious. Black tentacles wrap slowly around the dead girls body and evil laughter fills the woods.

"Ah Kagome Kagome, you shall help me gain a mate and kill a lord…. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku cackled.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Inuyasha smiled as he made tea watching Sesshomaru sleep. His brother was smiling in his sleep and it was so…..cute? He wasn't sure what to call it but it made him happy to see that smile. While he was staring at his brother he reached for the tea in the fire and grabbed a handful of coals instead.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!!! OW OW OW!!!" he screamed shaking his hand and crying. A soft chuckle caught his attention. His head whipped in his brothers direction. He glared and growled at his brother grumbling unhappily. He sniffled and turned away from him suddenly pouting. Sesshomaru, being confused hat his brother's sudden mood swing, carefully moved over next to him and asked softly if he would like him to heal his hand.

The sniffling Inu nodded and held his hand out to his older brother and bit his lip lightly to keep himself under control when Sesshomaru's tongue darted out and cross his burnt fingers effectively starting his skin to heal. The younger male bit back a moan as the demons tongue laved his hand in a most seductive looking way. But of course he couldn't hide the scent of is arousal.

The older male smirked when he noticed his brother's now very visible predicament. When he released his brother's hand he porously trailed his hand down his side delighted to see him shiver. Inuyasha bit his lip and slowly started to move his hand up to pull his Alpha closer until….. Kiria pounced into his lap effectively ruining the moment and gaining his attention. The tea was burning and she was hungry. He stood up curing and ran to grab water to dump on the on fire tea and tripped dumping it all over Sesshomaru and Kiria.

"Puppy, why on earth did you dump the water on us? We aren't on fire are we?" he teased gently and smiled slightly when he saw the blush gracing his brother's features.

"S-sorry!" he cried and ran off to get more water even though the fire had already destroyed the tea and their food. When he came back with more water his head hung low in shame and his ears were flat against his head.

"I didn't mean to Sesshomaru. Sorry Kiria for giving you a bath…. Not." He said with a tentative smile. Both of his companions smile at his attempt to lighten the mood and there by making it work.

Sesshomaru stood and said with a teasing smile, "I'm going to go catch some more food. Don't burn in this time alright?" Inuyasha pretended to glare but couldn't help but smile knowing his mate to be wasn't upset.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Meanwhile…..

"**KAGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? KAGOME!!" **called the human search party. They had been searching for the annoying brat for 3 days now and were starting to hope that a demon had gotten her. They had found a clearing with sighs of a fight and blood strewn everywhere but no bodies so they couldn't tell if it was her or not.

Shippo sighed and grumbled about having to look for the evil wench when he noticed something. In the clearing where they had found the blood he noticed a familar scent. Well 2 familar scents. One was Kagome's and the other was.... Naraku? He had to tell someone! But who? Inuyasha! He would know what to do! With that thought he darted off in search of is adoptive father.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Inuyasha hummed quietly to himself as he basicly skipped through the forest after his brother. This had been one of the best days he could remember. he smiled as he watched Kiria scamper after a rabbit and pout when she didn't catch it. he chuckled at her which earned him an evil glare. he eeped and ran to catch up with his almost mate and use him as protection if she decided to attack.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the two pups antics and sighed when he remembered he would soon hopefully have some of his own. He grabbed his little brothers harori and said softly," Either stop teasing her or I will let her catch you next time." he purred in his ear. The smaller male shivered and not in fear mind you. He smiled sheepishly at his Alpha and nodded.

"Sorry Sesshy." he said before boalting with a cackle. Sesshomaru growled and then asked, "What the hell put you in such a good mood?" the currently cheeky hanyou answered, "Why you of course." with a smirk. As said hanyou procceded to run a circle around him, Sesshomaru grabbed him and groaned when he smelled the reason.

"Sugar....."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Shippo ran as fast as he could following the scent of his adoptive father. He was close to tears knowing that he was so very far away. Several times he almost ran into fighting demons.... and the occasional tree. He yelped as he once agian became reaquainted with a tree. He sighed and plopped down to rest for a moment. He stiffened when a strong yokai scent reached him and prepared to hide. He was startled when he go a face full of puppy.

"Kiria! Aw its great to see you all better!! I missed you!" he cried and hugged her close. She wiggled and whined licking his face and wagging her tail. he looked up witha smile when he heard a soft chuckle above him.

"Inuyasha!" he cried and jumped on him. "I've missed you too!! OMG OMG I ALMOST FORGOTTED!!! WEWERELOOKINGFORKAGOMEANDFOUNDBLOODINACLEARINGANDITSMELEDOFYOUANDSESSHOMARUANDWEATFIRSTTHOUGHTYOUGUYSWERESPARRINGORSOMETHING. ANDTHENINOTICEDKAGOME'SSCENTANDTHENGUESSWHAT!!ISMELLEDNARAKU!!HEKIDNAPPEDKAGOME!!WAHTAREWEGOINGTODO!!" He cried.

"Say that again and this time slower." Inuyasha said holding a hand up. Shippo took a deep breath and slowly repeated what he had said which was," WE WERE LOOKING FOR KAGOME AND FOUND BLOOD IN A CLEARING AND ITS MELLED OF YOU AND SESSHOMARU AND WE AT FIRST THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE SPARRING OR SOMETHING. AND THEN I NOTICED KAGOME'S SCENT AND THEN GUESS WHAT!! I SMELLED NARAKU!!HE KIDNAPPED KAGOME!!WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!"

He started chewing on his claws after repeating him self to the half-demon. He didn't notice how pale the hanyou became or the fact that he started to twitch in slight fear. Inuyasha rubbed his arms has he got a cold chill and whimpered mentally. There was no telling what Naraku wanted to do with that body.

Sesshomaru began to worry when his brother didn't come back out of the woods and he was begining to smell the boy's fear. He slowly manuvered his way through the trees and was a little suprised to see his brother with the fox kit from his pack. He moved up behind the fearful half-demon and wrapped his arms around his mate to bes waist and said softly, "Whats wrong little one?"

The young man turned and quickly started whispering in his Alpha's ear explaining the whole situation. As more of what had happened the angrier Sesshomaru was getting. He knew something had to be done and fast about this menence to his mate and family.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

**In Naraku's castle.....**

The still body of Kagome lay on a table surrounded by dark wisps and dark tentacles working their evil magic on her. Evil laughter erupted every few minuets causing the air to grow darker. As one tentacle worked its way up Kagome's nose, her body satred to convulse and black slime filmed her body. Black fire surrounded her body. The fire would have been beautiful if it was not being used by this grusome abomination. Slowly the fire faded away. All was still and quiet. Kagome's body slowly started to move as if she was waking up. But when her eyes opened they were completely black with the dark flames in them.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

I love all my readers! Please review and tell me how I did!!!! Thank you!!

~Puppy


	11. Nightmare or Vision?

Welcome to the next chapter of Mating Against All Odds! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and tell everyone that I am writing a new story called The Mistakes We Make. It is a Draco Harry fic and I hope everyone likes it. Oh and I'm also in the market for a beta if anyone wants to vollenteer. As my sister has pointed out several times my brain and hands often are not on the same track and I would really apreciate the help with my grammer and spelling too. And sorry the chapter's so short. It was six pages long when I wrote it. This chapter goes out to all my reviewers! *gives out cookies to reviewers*

**Warning: Lemony goodness in the Chapter. Don't like don't read. Oh and hints at Mpreg.**

_**

* * *

**__**Inuyasha hummed quietly as he walked out on to the balcony over looking the court yard. He rested his hands on his large round stomach with a smile. He tilted his head to watch some clouds drift across the moon, the action causing his hair to move revealing a dog demon howling in the crook of his neck. he let out a small grunt as three pairs of feet kicked his stomach. he smiled and stroked his tummy murmuring, "Daddy will be home soon little ones."**_

_**When he looked back out into the court yard he was suprised to see a figure standing there. He blinked once and the figure was suddenly in front of him staring down at him with eyes made of purple flames. He jerked away from the dead girl and growled, his hands going protectively around his stomach. Kagome laughed evilly at his attempts to protect his unborn children.**_

_**"Don't worry, Inuyasha. You will still have pups." She cackled as her fist plunged into his belly.**_

* * *

Inuyasha jerked away with a silent scream on his lips and his arms wrapped around his now flat belly. He shuddered at the memory of Kagome's hand plunging into him and sighed in relief that it wasn't real. He winced as he tried to moved his arse still sore from the nights activitys. He smiled fondly as he remebered. . .

**Lemon Starts Here You Have Been Warned!!!**

They had been walking for hours when Sesshomaru decided to start seducing his in heat little brother. They had stopped at a hot spring for the night and decided to bath and swim before going to bed. Inuyasha had been teasing his brother when Sesshomaru decided he had had enough and jumped on his little sexy brother.

He had slowly ran a hand up his little brother's body, smirking when his little beta moaned and hardened. He was a little suprised at Inu's boldness ass he was pulled into a heated kiss which lasted for several moments. Sesshomaru growled lowly as he pulled back from the kiss advancing on the firey demon befroe him causing said spitfire to back into the side of the spring. Sesshomaru smirked and lifted his lithle mate up on the side of the spring.

"Lay back Puppy." he murmured. He smiled as his beta slowly did as he was told with a shiver as a breeze blew against his wet skin. He smiled and slowly spread the hanyou's legs. He gentely ran his fingers down his brothers manhood, smirking at the whimpering moan he recived. He slowly stroked his brother's body enjoing the sounds he was recieving. He licked one of his fingers and slowly inserted it in his beta's body moaning at the tight grip his finger was held in.

He waited for a few moments allowing the little beta time to ajust to the intrusion. He waited until he heard his little one whimper and beg for more, his hips jerking down on his finger. He slowly fingered him and inserted a second finger all the while watching Inuyasha's face. When he finally inserted the third finger he leaned up to kiss the shaking and whimpering beta.

"Shh. . . It will feel better soon, Love." he whispered in the hanyou's ear. The demon waited untill he felt the hanyou's muscles relax around his finger and then crooked them and smiled when Inuyasha let out a pleasure filled wail.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked wiggleing on his Alpha's finger wanting more.

"That Inuyasha, was your prosate." the elder male said with a smirk. "I take it you liked that?" he purred in his ear and licked it lightly. Inuyasha shivered and nodded before whineing and pressing down on his still mates hand.

"Sesshy. . ." he whined his ears flicking back and forth. Sesshomaru chuckled and removed his fingers causing the small body beneath his to growl and wither angerly.

"You better have a good reason for doing that!!!" Inuyasha snarled aggitated.

"Oh I do little one." he purred. the small male jerked and gasped when he felt the large head of his mate against his opening. He whimpered knowing that this was going to hurt. Sesshomaru kissed him gentely as he slowly thrusted in to his body.

Even though he was going slow it still hurt and tears sprang into Inuyasha's eyes and a whimper escaped him. Sesshomaru went until he was fully inside his beta and still waiting for him to ajust again.

Sesshomaru kissed his mate slowly trying to help him relax. he smiled softly when his little beta finaly jerked his hips trying to get him to move.

"Move Damnit." Inuyasha growled and moaned happily when his Alpha obliged.

"Faster. . ." Inu whined wigglingand squirming at the slow pace Sesshomaru set.

"I don't want to hurt you. . ." he mumbled in his love's ear. So instead of going faster he aimed for his sweet spot and hit it over and over slowly driving his beta mad with pleasure. He leaned down and pulled him into a heated kiss as they both grew closer to completetion. As Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss a deep rumbling started in his chest which Inyasha matched with a high pitched whine.

Alpha and Beta start to kiss and lick and nibble each others throats and shoulder's preparing to mark their mate till death. The closer Sesshomaru came to comeing the more erratic his thrusts became. Try as he might he couldn't keep complete control.

Finally right before coming they both sank their fangs in the others joint of the neck and shoulder. Both pairs of eyes flash red for a moment as they finished the first stage of bonding. Inuyasha went limp beneath his mate while the elder still moved his hips slowly milking himself and making sure that every drop ended up in his mate.

An Alpha would not stop mounting his mate until he was sure he was pregnate and there fore forced to stay with the Alpha permenatly. As the hanyou slowly drifted of to sleep Sesshomaru dried them off and curled up around his mate in a pile of furs they had set up before dinner.

**Ok Its Safe Now**

Inuyasha smiled softly as he thought about how sweet his Alpha had been. He wandered over to the Spring and moved his hair over to see his mating mark. he gasped when he saw the dog demon curled up in the crook of his neck. he traced it lightly with his finger and was shocked when it seemed to move.

He watched in amazement as the demon went from laying still to standing and walking in a circle on his shoulder and neck. He smiled and wondered what Sesshomaru's mark looked like for no 2 marks were exactly the same.

He sneaked quietly over to where his mate was sleeping and slowly moved his hair to reveal his mating mark. He gasped at the sight of the dog demon and a pup howling forlornly. He traced it lightly to see if it would move to and it did. He also heard this fascinating moan come from the large sleeping male. Thats when Inuyasha got and evil look in his eye.

XD OMG Whats Inuyasha gonna do? Find out in the next chapter!!!

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


	12. While the dogs are away Kagome plays

Hello my beauties how's everyone's summer been? Good I hope? Well here the next chapter I hope to get several good reviews for this one!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha smirked down at his now nude sleeping mate and grinned as he softly blew on his mate's morning wood making it much worse. With that evil deed done he went and grabbed the pail of water he had gotten and prepared to dump it on a particular silver haired male. And just as he was about to dump it on him……

"Puppy what do you think you are doing?" his mate's voice purrs menacingly.

Inuyasha held still for a moment pondering the consequences. An evil smirk lit across his face.

"Why this of course." He said and dumped the ice cold water on his mate's erection. When Sesshomaru squealed and jumped up, Inu started laughing so hard he almost fell over. Luckily he saw his mate's murderess look and took off running in the woods, and as everyone knows running while laughing is never easy. And to make matters worse, Inuyasha kept looking back and found himself at a standstill watching his mate gracefully WALK over to him with a very smug look.

"Puppy, your drooling." His brother purred when he was about 6 yard away. The little Inu demon jumped startled by the closeness of his chaser.

"Aw Fuck…."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Shippo grumbled as he waited for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to finally catch up with him. He pouted as he watched the demons of the village bustle around getting the daily chores done. As he was watching a loud pounding reached his ears. Confused, he looked around for the source of the loud noise. Charging threw the woods like their lives depended on it were all the wildlife in the area. Shippo watched in shock as the animals charged threw the small village and tore the little huts apart. He was forced to leap out of the way as a large bear came tearing past him. When the last of the animals finally past threw Shippo noticed a strange dark blueish purple light coming from in the woods. As everyone in the village came to a standstill and watched, the light became flames licking at the forest. But the strange thing was that the flames didn't burn plant life, only creatures. As they watched and unfortunate sleeping bird was touched by the flames and exploded. As soon as that happened panic ensued.  
0o0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0ooo00o0o0o0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0o0ooo0oo0o0ooo0o0oo0

Several miles away from the village……

The deadly blue flames shot through the air and roasted a large rabbit. A pale feminine hand grasped the still twitching animal by the throat and lifted it up to blood stained lips. As the lips took a bite out of the still blood and raw animal, they curled up in to a smirk. With blood dripping down her face Kagome cackle and whispered,

"I'm coming for you, Inuyasha."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0o0o0oo0

Sorry it's so short everyone! I promise that at this very moment I am starting the next chapter!

*~Teaser~*

"Inuyasha, you can't go fight." Sesshomaru said softly knowing he was going to get yelled at.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!!?!?!?" Inu screamed whipping around to face him.

"You are pregnant…" he said softly hoping that he wouldn't have something thrown at his head like earlier.

"Y-you lie…." He said before promptly fainting.

*~End Teaser~*


	13. The Shit has Hit the Fan

Hey everyone! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I am going to try to correct it right now.

Warning: cussing and Mpreg!

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sesshomaru held his squirming brother in his arms and growled frustrated with his antics.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop moving right now so help me, you won't like the consequences." He growled in his little mate's ear. Inuyasha stilled and glared up at the tall still nude InuYokai.

"Baka..." Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms and huffed. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and set his little brother down on the furs.

"I'm going to clean up in the springs. If you wish to come you must behave." Sesshomaru said looking down at his little brother.

"Feh I guess I'll be nice." He grumbled and slowly got up to follow his brother.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Meanwhile…..

Black flames licked at the forest and houses slowly smoldering them down to dust. No matter how much water the demon threw on the fire it wouldn't go out. Shippo was watching terrified as the fire raged and seemed to cackle.

Shippo screamed as a hand grabbed his hair and dragged him away. He flailed about and scratched and kicked and screamed to no avail. A slim pale hand came into his vision and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up Shippo, or I'll rip your tongue out." A familiar female voice purred at him. Shippo's eyes grew huge when he realized who it was and just how much trouble he was in.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Inuyasha sighed in relief as the Inu couple finally reached their home. He walked quickly inside hoping that he would find Shippo here since the little whelp had decided not to wait for them. As he was looking he was over came with a sudden need to throw up and ran to the nearest window and commenced throwing up. Cool hands gently lifted his hair up and away from his face and stroked his back gently. When he finally finished he wiped his mouth and groaned. He stood up slowly shaking slightly and swaying. A pair of strong arms steadied him and he smiled dazedly up at his rescuer.

"Thanks Sesshy…" he mumbled before passing out against him. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up his ailing mate and cared him to his chambers to rest and went to talk to the healer to confirm what he thought was going on with his mate.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A dainty fox made out of black flames pranced through the forest cackling as it set fire to the forest. She bounded along a scroll in her mouth. When she reached her destination she scorched all the plants around and threw the scroll up the castle wall and into lord InuYokai's bed chamber balcony. After completing her task she disappeared in a purple puff of smoke.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sesshomaru glanced up as something flew in through his balcony window and landed on the cushions next to the window. As he went to stand up the pillows burst in to black flames and filled the room with a horrible sickening purple smoke. He quickly through open the windows and pulled all flammable things away from the fire know exactly what the fire was and that it could not be put out like a normal fire.

When the fire finally went out he carefully lifted the scroll out of the ashes and carefully scanned it for anymore surprises. When he was satisfied that there were no more tricks on or in it he slowly opened the scroll.

"Shit. He is not going to like this."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Shippo whimpered as he was tossed in to a cold wet room and chained up like an animal. He shivered and curled up into a small ball terrified.

"You know I've always hated you demons that look like animals, especially you Shippo. You were the ugliest one I had ever seen. Now Inuyasha one the other hand all you'd have to do is cut off the ears and he would be perfect. Such a gorgeous body. Too bad it's going to waste as that mongrel Sesshomaru's breeding bitch. " Kagome said leaning up against the bars of the cell Shippo was being help in. The little kit shuddered at the malice in the girl's voice and hoped that she never ever saw his Yasha again. As Kagome rambled on, Shippo worked on finding a way out of there before she managed to get Yasha to come looking for him.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and was drawn to the world of the living when he was yanked back by the Moon Goddess.

_Inuyasha your family is in grave danger. _The goddess said softly as she looked down at him lazing in the lush green grass in a beautiful meadow.

"Oh really? And would you please tell me how and why?" he said grumpily knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

She sighed and replied, _You know I can't do that Inuyasha. I can only warn you so to better prepare you for what is happening. _

The hanyou laughed and shook his head before standing and dusting himself off.

"Thanks for all the help. Not.." he grumbled walked away from her and into the world of the waking. He slowly sat up yawning and gagged when the smell of putrid smoke went down his throat and up his nose. He coughed violently and smiled through his coughs when he felt his mate's arms rap around him comfortingly.

"What..cough..caught ..cough..on fire?" he asked as his coughing slowed. He stiffened when he smelled his mate's nervousness hoping that something bad hadn't happened.

"Well? Tell me right now Sesshomaru or so help me I'll…" he started to snarl and stopped when Sesshomaru held up a scroll.

"This caught the balcony seat on fire. And not just any fire, it was dark resurrection fire. There is no earthly way to put it out except take away its fuel source." He said softly and handed him the scroll to read.

As Inuyasha read the writing on the scroll his face grew pale and his eyes grew angry.

"That BITCH!!!! I'll get her and rip her to shreds." He snarled and wrestled his way out of Sesshomaru's arms and headed for the door. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed and held him still.

"Inuyasha, you can't go fight." Sesshomaru said softly knowing he was going to get yelled at.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!!?!?!?" Inu screamed whipping around to face him.

"You are pregnant…" he said softly hoping that he wouldn't have something thrown at his head like earlier.

"Y-you lie…." He said before promptly fainting.

Sesshomaru sighed and carried his mate over to the bed and set about rescuing his mate's fox kit.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Shippo yelped as a metal plate was thrown at him making what little food was on it fly on to the damp rodent infested floor. He curled back into a little ball not bothering to fight the rodents for the meager scraps. He silently cried as the little movement he did ripped open the whip wounds on his back. Kagome found pleasure in beating Shippo and if he refused to cry and scream and beg for her mercy she would carve into his skin and force him to beg for mercy. He sniffled and looked up at the sky that he could see there the barred window.

"Please save me Inuyasha…." He whispered before passing out.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Hey everyone. Sorry about the gruesomeness truthfully this is just the beginning. Stick with me though. Promise it will get better! I have made a comunity called Mating Against All Odds. If anyone would like to staff it please pm me! Please read and review!!!


	14. A plan has formed!

Hey everyone!! Sorry I've been taking so long! I got stuck on how to continue this story but I think I have figured that out. Please tell me what you think!!

**Warning!! Mpreg!!! Violence and drama!!!**

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up in the bed rubbing his temples at the pounding sensation grew stronger that had woke him up. He sighed softly and looked around the dark room stroking his still mating mark as if petting the lone Inu. He shifted over to the side of the bed and groaned as a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he scrambled off the bed to the nearest pot he could find which happened to be Sesshomaru's favorite plant. He groaned softly as soon his stomach started to dry heave and finally settled after a few more times to expel what wasn't there.

"That's what he gets for knocking me up…" he grumbled wiping his slim hand across his mouth. He huffed softly and made his way over to the door wanting to go to the garden springs.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Sesshomaru sighed softly glaring at the papers spread out in front of him. All were refusals to help him find this witch and Naroku. He tilted his head slightly when he heard noises coming from his room down the hall and chuckled at his mate's grumbling. He shook his head and went back to figuring out how to find and rescue his mate's kit without letting his mate get involved. His amber eyes darted over to the scroll that had told Inuyasha if he wanted to see Shippo alive again he better leave his mate and come to her.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru snarled clenching his fists causing poison to drip from them.

"Hold on little one. I have you back here soon enough." He said softly and started to plan on how to trick the wench when a brilliant plan came to mind.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Shippo yelped as something hard was thrown at him. He curled into a tight ball no longer bothering to try and act like his Da and yell and curse the stupid wench out and just cowered there.

"Eat you dumb fox." Kagome growled her black flames licking at her finger tips as she kicked the bars to his cage. The night before Shippo had managed to squeeze throw the bars of his cell but hadn't got very far and was now stuck in a very very small cage.

"Go away you bitch." He grumbled softly trying to act tough one last time. The dead envy-filled bitch chuckled and kicked his cage across the room laughing as he cried out as his wounds from her random whippings were slammed into the bars.

"Aw," she cooed, "Is the poor cute little foxy woxy gonna make me?" she said with a sneer. She kicked his cage one last time for good measure and growled at him making flames lick at the bars of his cage.

"You better hope they come soon. I'm growing tired of waiting." She snapped.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

_Mean while in the garden springs……_

"I DON'T WANT NO DAMN MEDICNE!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed irately throwing things at the healer that Sesshomaru had sent to check on him. The crane flicked and ducked his every projectile and sighed softly.

"You need to take it dear. You're already 2 months along and Inu demons birth in 5 to 7 months. It will help you have healthy pups." She said softly and timidly offered the cup. Inu grunted and snatched the cup and drank it slowly finding himself calming down.

"When will I know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked looking at her earnestly. Crane thought for a long moment before moving to stand next to him.

"Within a week or so." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded his hand reaching down to stroke his belly which if he thought about it was oddly large for only being 2 months along.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Sesshomaru smirked as he put the finishing touches to his devious plan. He smiled as a middle age fox demon was ushered into his study.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the female softly. She nodded vigorously and moved closer as he waved her over.

"This is what you'll be doing…" he said softly and started to whisper softly in her ear. He pulled back and looked at her waiting for her to motion she under stood before sending her on her way. He would be joining her soon so he would have to tell his mate that he would be leaving in a while.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

A/N: So? Good bad? Please tell me! I feel like I have fallen out of sink with this story! I hope I kept with the flow of the story. Please tell me what you think!!


	15. A New Twist

Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long but it had me stumped and I wanted to make it as long as possible. I have started a forum for this fic and will possible be taking ideas for it. So if you want to tell me an idea you have for the story please put it there or in a review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha there would be Inucest everywhere.

Warning: Foul language, Violence, Possible death, and torture.

Inuyasha groaned softly as he shifted around carefully, wrapping both his arms around his baby bump and slowly stood looking around nervously as he realized he was not in his and Sesshomaru's room. Hell he wasn't even in the Castle. He shivered and looked around nervously his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"Hello?" he called in a soft nervous voice. A dark chuckle reached his ears and he whipped around trying not to show his terror as he came face to face with the she-bitch who had been ruining his life since he met her.

"Kagome where's Shippo!" he growled trying to hide his fear. The last time he had seen her she had threatened his pup and he was starting to grow attached to them. She chuckled and pulled a brown cloth bag from behind her back. She tossed the bag at his feet and sickening multiple thuds could be heard as it hit the stone floor.

"He's missing a few pieces. Hope you don't mind." She said with a smirk as Inuyasha stared down at the bag in horror as blood started to seep out of it. His fist curled at his sides close to drawing blood as he looked up at her, faint purple stripes on his cheeks and his golden eyes tinted red.

"YOU BITCH!!" he snarled and leaped at her his whole body filled with rage. He realized his mistake mid jump as he had left his middle unprotected and he watched in horror as she sank a large sword into him using his momentum to force it in.

"Oopsy." She chuckled and laughed as the bloodied hanyou fell to the ground clutching his belly.

Inuyasha sat up with a jerk his hands quickly falling to his slightly rounded belly relieved to find no holes or blood. He fell back in to the bed with a sigh wishing that these terrifying nightmares would stop. Just after thinking this he released Sesshomaru wasn't in bed with him. So he decided to practice being a ninja.

In Sesshomaru's office…..

Sesshomaru tapped his claws in irritation on his desk as he listen to the other lords drown on and on about how this plan would not work. Finally growing tired of the lords' prattling, he smacks his hand on the table causing them all to quiet quickly enough.

"So you are saying just because I chose a younger fox demon to do this the whole thing will fail?" he said in his usual way. He looked expectantly at the lords as they stood there trying to find away to say no that's not what they meant. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair with a smirk watching the lords stammer and stumble over their own words. Finally one of the younger lords spoke up.

"What if she finds out that it isn't real, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked timidly. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the young demon with something akin to pride.

"Inuyasha will be here with several guards and Tetsusaiga. That shall not be a problem especially since we will be between her and the castle, understood?" he asked looking at the lords. They all nodded in unison and bowed before heading off to each take care of their part of the plan. While all this was happening Inuyasha had been leaning against a wall just down the hall from the study able to hear every word that was said. He smirked to himself before heading back to his room before Sesshomaru found out he knew about is little Decoy plan.

Shippo yelped as he was snatched out of his small cage and pinned to the wall. He screamed as he was held there for Kagome's flames were licking at his fur as she put shackles on his hands and paws. She laughed gleefully at his screams and made the flames burn hotter and more intense before throwing him to the ground causing him to be jerked back by the steel collar that now sat around his throat.

"Poor wittle Shippo. You better hope Inuyasha comes soon or there won't be much left of you to save." She cooed at the little fox demon as his fur and skin smoked from the touch of her flames. Shippo whimpered and curled gingerly into a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was beginning to think no one was coming for him and he would die at the hands of a sadistic human he had once wanted to call mom. The irony…

Inuyasha hummed softly as he waded in to the warm springs outside his chambers. He sighed contently as the warm water eased away the aches he was starting to find as a regular occurrence in his back. He sighed softly yet again as he planned his escape to join the fight after his mate had left. He blinked and looked down at his stomach as he felt a stirring there that wasn't from being hungry. He almost squealed he was so excited.

He blinked rapidly as he noticed that it felt like the baby was going in three different directions, was he going to have triplets?!?!?! Inuyasha bolted out of the spring in full freak-out mode. As he rushed to pull on his cloths his feeling of panic were quickly transferred to Sesshomaru who sighed and decided to go find his mate before he hurt himself or the pup.

Inuyasha was flying down the hall so fast that when he ran into his mate they both slid a few feet down the hall. Inuyasha yelped as he landed on top of Sesshomaru and squirmed at first trying to get away not noticing her had found who he was looking for.

"Inuyasha calm down and tell me what's wrong." Sesshomaru snapped grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little. The panic driven Inu-hanyou started down at him blankly for a moment before registering that it was his mate. As soon as he realized this he pressed himself against him looking for comfort.

"I don't wanna have triplets." He whined clearly thinking about how much it was gonna hurt. Sesshomaru blinked and looked up at him quizzically. Then sudden realization hit him.

"You're going to have triplets?" he asked awe clear in his voice as he looked down at his mate cuddling into his chest. While he waited for him to answer he stood cradling his wet mate to him and heading off to find the healer to confirm Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

Inuyasha nodded franticly into his chest and sniffled as he was set down in a chair in the healers room. He pouted to himself as Sesshomaru to the healer what had happened and asked if she could find out if it was true. She knelt down in front of the sniffling Beta and lightly pressed her hands on his stomach taking care not to startle him. Her eyes instantly widened and she looked up at Sesshomaru indicating that they needed to talk alone. He nodded and moved into the other room with her leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

"My lord there are actually 4 heart beats but I am sorry to say that the fourth might not make it with how weak it's pulse is." She whispered softly to her lord. "I did not want to say that in front of your mate as it would distress him and cause a possible miscarriage of all the pups." She said softly. "For now he needs bed rest and care so to hopefully keep all four pups. I will start him on a new diet at lunch to help aid the pup as best I can." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed back into the healer's examination room to gather up his mate. "Lets get you back to bed." He said softly his eyes showing the barest hint sadness from the news. Of course Inuyasha didn't notice and just nodded before pushing his mate away slightly.

"I can walk on my own ya know." He grumbled lightly but still stayed beside his mate as they headed back to their rooms each lost in their own thoughts of the future.

Woot!! I did it! I finished this chapter… Sorta. I'm already working on the next chapter with the great battle and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!! Review please!!


	16. Strawberries Who knew?

So sorry for the long wait but I have been having a hard time getting this particular part to flow just right. I still don't think I got it but I thought it was about time I posted.

Warning: Violence, Mpreg, and possible character death.

Inuyasha pouted unhappily as he watched Sesshomaru direct his men around as they prepared to leave. Unfortunately it had rained all last night and the day before so where ever the demons stepped became a muddy mess which is exactly why Inuyasha was pouting. He had come outside to say good bye to his Alpha just to get splashed with a ton of muddy water that ruined his white outfit. He growled unhappily and kicked a clump of mud and winced when it flew through the air and landed with a splat right in Sesshomaru's hair.

"Oh crap." He quickly put on an innocent face and looked everywhere but at his mate, whose eye, he just noticed, twitched when he was pissed. Inuyasha turned and started to dart inside when his mate's firm arms wrapped around him. Inuyasha groaned softly and pouted when he realized it was in fact his mate and not some weirdo he could escape form.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru?" he stammered pointedly looking at the ground. He squirmed in the older male's grasp hoping to escape. Sesshomaru growled lowly causing his little mate to still and look up at him guiltily.

"You know what Puppy." He rumbled wincing as some mud trickled down his face. "What did my poor hair do to you?" he asked with a strange glint in his eye. Inuyasha looked at him strangely and tried to move away.

"I didn't do anything to your hair." He said quickly trying not to wince as the mud slid further down his face. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and brushed a few hairs out of his loves face. "I'm not mad loveling. I was just wondering why you were kicking mud in the first place." He said softly as he deftly whipped the mud off of his face. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at him hopefully before asking, "Can I go?"

Sesshomaru groaned and released him. "We already went over this. You are pregnant there for you are not going." He stated firmly. He looked over as one of the men called that they were ready and leaned down to brush a kiss across his dear one's lips. "Don't get in to much trouble, alright?" he said softly before heading over to join his men as they started to march out of the castle gates.

Inuyasha pretended to still be pouting as they left until the last man was out. As soon as they were gone he rushed off ordering people to do and find him things that would take forever. After ordering his last 'nanny' off he rushed to pack a light bag. Unfortunately Myoga chose that moment to show up.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha? What on earth are you doing?" the little flea asked curiously. Inuyasha jumped and smacked his hand squishing the flea mostly to buy time. When he had reinflated, Inuyasha quickly said, "Myoga I want you to find me some really, really sweet strawberries, k?" The little flea blinked but nodded obediently.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." Soon the flea was gone in search of the strawberries. After he had left Inuyasha continued packing until he had all he needed and set off out the window with a smug grin on his face.

Near some sort of dark damp swamp……..

Shippo no longer made a sound as Kagome played soccer with his little cage. He had realized that the less noise he made the quicker she got bored. He bit back a whimper as her boot connected with a particularly tender spot. Instead he curled tighter into himself and closed his eyes tightly as he waited. Finally she grew bored and plopped down in the plush chair she had gotten for herself a couple of days ago.

"I'm beginning to think Inuyasha doesn't give a crap for you Shippo." Kagome said with a sneer. "To bad for you, I always wanted a fox fur hat." She said with a malicious smirk. Shippo kept quiet and tilted his ears slightly when he heard the sound of running feet. When he finally managed to get his head to wear he could see the door an ugly looking brute barged through the door.

"Lady Kagome, The hanyou has been sighted near the village." He grunted from his kneeling position. Kagome stood slowly a hungry smirk on her lips. "Finally. Gather the other demons and assemble outside." She said. She looked down at where the pig demon has still kneeling and kicked him in the face. "I said go!!!!" She screamed before turning to look at the little caged fox demon.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll be back for that fur soon." She said with a cackle before turning on her heel and heading out the door leaving the little demon all alone with his thoughts.

Inuyasha grunted as he tried to stay hidden in the trees as he followed behind his mate's meandering company. He grew bored as the demons stopped for a break and started to wander around enjoying the peace of the forest. Soon enough the demons were back on the move and Inuyasha had to sprint to catch up.

Several hours later…….

The demons stopped just outside of a clearing and started to move into place as Sesshomaru moved out into the clearing where a couple people where. Inuyasha moved so that he could see better and almost gasped at what he saw.

He saw Kagome and ……..himself. He stared in shock as he watched the other him attack Kagome and end up with a bloody lip and a black eye. H stared wide eyed as Sesshomaru yelled something gaining Kagome's attention.

"Aw look it's the big bad puppy dog." She purred evilly. "Seems I've caught your little bitch." She said with a smirk. Sesshomaru smiled just as evilly. "Oh you have, have you?" he purred back. Kagome blinked and whipped her head to look at the hanyou just to find a fox demon in his place. Kagome screamed in rage and moved to jump on him when out of nowhere a Giant strawberry came bouncing into the clearing.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! I found-umph!" Myoga grunted as he ran smack into Kagome's face. The moment the strawberry touched her skin smoke started to rise off of her skin. Her eyes widened in horror as her flesh started to melt as if acid had touched it.

"W-what the fuck!!" she screamed flailing her hands in the air. Soon a large hole consumed her face and her black flames shot out of it and started to eat her skin up. Everyone stared as Kagome slowly melted in to a little puddle of goo with the big strawberry on top.

"Huh, we should have thrown strawberries at her sooner. Eww….." Inuyasha groaned as the stench of the goo got to him. All eyes turned toward him making him squeak. He blushed and hid his face behind a tree branch as his mate glowered at him from across the clearing.

"Inuyasha, come here." Sesshomaru growled lowly. Inuyasha sighed and got up slowly heading meekly over to his mate. He looked at his feet guiltily as he waited for him to speak. "You best be glad that you didn't get hurt." He mate whispered in his ear after yanking him up into his arms. "Clean that up and lets get home." He told the nearest solider. With that everyone started to prepare to the return to the castle.

On the other side of Japan…..

"DAMNIT!!!!!" A voice screamed as several things exploded.

/So? Any good? Review please!!!


	17. Eww goo

Ta-DAH!!!! The next chapter in my strange story. I did expect so many responses so fast!! Just so everyone knows, yes I will explain the strawberry and Shippo was forgotten in the heat of the moment but I promise all will be better now.

Warning: Mpreg, cursing and maybe violence.

Inuyasha grumbled as he was ushered along by several demons, as Sesshomaru demanded, not wanting him left alone until he could watch Inuyasha himself. Of course Sesshomaru was off looking for Kagome's lair after getting his head practically ripped off when Inuyasha realized they were leaving and still didn't have Shippo. Inuyasha plopped down at the base of a tree since he wasn't allowed to sit in the trees anymore. As he waited he started to doze and was soon in a very very familiar place.

"Aw great more god stuff." He grumbled as he looked around the pale temple. He sighed and settled down on some pillows that were scattered around the room.

_Ah there you are Inuyasha. How are you feeling? _Luna asked tilting her head to the side as she smile sweetly at him.

"Nnn… I'm fine. What the hell happened back there?" he asked looking up at the goddess curiously. Luna sat down gracefully next to him her long kimono swirling around her.

_Turns out Kagome happens to be allergic to strawberries. _She said with a slight snicker. _Once her body started to react the fire ate her up as it could no longer contain the fire. _

"Ha go figure. Only that bitch would be allergic to strawberries." Inuyasha replied shaking his head sadly. He sighed softly and stretched so to relieve the pain in his back. "Nnn… I wish these babes would come out already." He grumbled flopping back on the pillows. The goddess just chuckled and waved her hand at him as her good-bye as he started to drift back off to sleep.

Shippo sighed as he fiddled with his tail and waited for something to happen. The pig had come back to check on him once, sneering quite maliciously as he left grabbing a ring of keys off the wall as he went. It had been several hours since Kagome had left and he was beginning to worry that no one was coming for him and he would be left all alone. He sighed softly and tried not to cry but couldn't help the tears running down his cheeks. As he laid there crying, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He held his breath and got really quiet as he listened trying to figure out who or what the noise was. He started to shake as the footsteps drew closer and closer and finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a terrified whimper. Out in the hall the footsteps paused and started to move faster in his direction causing him to cry out in fear and terror.

"Shippo?" A vaguely familiar male voice called. Shippo chewed on his lip as he tried to recall where he had heard that voice before. He gasped softly and called out when he realized where he knew that voice from.

"Sesshomaru!! I'm in here!" he cried almost in tears he was so happy. He watched in relief as his dad's mate stepped into the room, almost a sight for sore eyes. He smiled weakly as Sesshomaru crouched down in front of his little cage. He blinked uncomprehendingly as Sesshomaru told him to scoot back for the bars as far as he could, which in turn caused the older demon to sigh softly before carefully moving his acid dripping claws across the bars, taking care not to touch the abused little fox demon. After slowly removing all the bars with gentleness and care that belied the anger he was feeling towards the miko wench at the moment, He gently lifted the quivering kit out of the cage and started off to rejoin his mate and his kit.

After the"battle", several demons were set with the task of cleaning up the Kagome goo and making sure no of it was missed. While they were busy cleaning up the immediate area, they failed to notice a little bit of the goo crawling away. If they had seen it they would have probably freaked out and fainted, but hey no one's perfect.

As the goo scooted away, the demons plopped the rest in a jar and sealed it tight with a wax seal before putting it in a bag and carrying it off to give to their lords. The goo seemed to watch and cackle evilly, basically it jiggling all over the place. After jiggling a little more it set off in to the forest and out of site.

Inuyasha sighed in his sleep after talking to Luna. Several guards where sitting around him and one stood up quickly when he saw the older lord heading their way and moved to wake him up but was beaten by a screaming, crying orange bundle that flew out of Sesshomaru's grasp and right into the sleeping Inuyasha.

"Umph!" Inuyasha grunted as the little demon slammed into his chest. Almost instantly his top was soaked with tears, snot and spit. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his little kit and hugged him close whispering that it was all going to be alright. He looked helplessly up at his brother and received a shrug in return, telling him his brother was just as clueless. He sighed again and kissed the little demon on the forehead and lifted him up gently looking up into his teary eyes as he held him up.

"Hey now, I'd like to be somewhat dry." He said with a teasing smile. Shippo blushed and smiled bashfully as he wiped away his tears. He then promptly curled up in his Daddy's lap and refused to budge and ended up being carried as everyone started to make their way home.

Sesshomaru watched all this very quietly and prayed to the gods his children never did that and shook his head with a soft sigh as he settled into a pace slightly slower than his mate's to give them space. He noticed that as soon as he stepped back Inuyasha's attempts to get Shippo to talk were met with timid answers. Soon enough Inuyasha had him joking and messing around again, though not as before. Anyone who looked at him could plainly see he had been abused but he was on the road to recovery and that's just what Sesshomaru wanted. After a while Inuyasha slowed down so that they were walking side by side.

"So who was that fox demon?" he asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked over at his mate and mentally smiled to see Shippo was intently listening also.

"Why that is your kits teacher. He comes highly recommend." He said with a smirk and that was all he would say. Soon enough they could see the walls of the castle and everyone let out a relieved sigh and started to walk a little faster.

Every time a demon passed him in the halls of his new home he couldn't help but flinch. He still had nightmare about what had happened and he swore to himself he wouldn't tell Inuyasha unless it got really bad. A particularly creepy snake demoness moved by causing him to almost burst into tears. He stifled his tears and darted into the room Inuyasha had told him was to be his class room. With a sigh he settled down into a comfy chair and waited for his teacher to appear. While he waited he practiced some of his magic and was frustrated to find he could hardly do his top trick anymore. With an unhappy sigh he flopped back into the chair. For several more long minuets he waited and almost jumped when he heard the door slide open and turned around to see the fox in the door. His jaw promptly hit the floor as he recognized who it was.

"Lord Izuian…."

/Well? Did it turn out how you expected? Please tell me!!!!!!


	18. Celebrating

/Hello all. I can't believe how…..popular this store has become. About 5 hours after I posted the chapter where Kagome turns to sludge, the store already had 5 reviews! That's amazing!!!! Anyway, I'm getting into the habit of working on chapters during my free time at school, which is why I posted so fast. Omg Saturday my birthday!!!! I'm finally 18!!!! Any who, Enjoy the next chapter!!

Warning: Mpreg, Moodyness, and possible violence and cursing.

Shippo stared in shock as Izuian smirked at him. Shippo blushed as the older demon reached over and gently pushed his jaw closed. His blush grew darker as Izuian chuckled and leaned against the table he was sitting at to look down at him.

"You really didn't think you'd never see me again did you?" he asked with a smirk. He idly reached out to stroke Shippo's hair affectionately. "Why would I let my bride to be run off without me?" He purred sweetly and laughed softly as Shippo promptly fainted. Izuian shook his head as he littled the much smaller demon off the floor and sighed.

"When are you going to realize I love you?" he mumbled as he set the little demon down on a futon in the corner of the room.

A couple of hours later…….

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he watched his mate rant and rave in his study. He winced slightly as a vase went flying when he failed to answer quick enough. He sighed softly and shook his head at the spectacle his mate was causing.

"Really Inuyasha, You're pregnant why would I take you with me? So you could lose our pups?" he said in a soft almost deadly voice. Inuyasha glared at him angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me mister!! I can handle myself thank you very much!! Jeeze, you'd think I was a piece of glass with how you treat me." He grumbled crossing his arms with a huff. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples gently trying to figure out how to explain himself to his temperamental mate. With another sigh, he stood and walked over to were his mate was pouting and wrapped his arms around him.

"Love, Shouldn't you just be glad that bitch is gone?" He asked softly and kissed his mate's flicking ears gently earning himself a breathless moan. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and kissed his cheek lovingly. He moved so that he was standing next to His flushed and breathless mate and held out his hand.

"Let's go join the feast yes?" He said smiling teasingly at his clearly turned on mate. Inuyasha pouted slightly but took his hand. "I'll get you back for that." He muttered as he moved past his loving brother. Sesshomaru just laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

"I was hoping you would…" he murmured against his littler brother's lips. Inuyasha shook his head, a playful smile on his lips. He started to move to kiss his Sesshy back when his stomach let out the very very loud noise which caused him to blush. With a impish smile he pulled the taller male down the hall headed for the dining hall.

Shippo blushed as Izuian fussed over him as they walked together to join the feast. He pushed the older fox demon's hands away and glared up at him mockingly.

"I'm fine! Stop trying to cop a feel, Jeeze!!" he said with a smirk before taking off running as fast as he could to reach the dining hall before the male could have time to process what he had said. Izuian pouted slightly as he watched the younger male run from him.

"I wasn't trying to do that…" Izuian mumbled seemingly fighting the urge to pout. With a manly huff , he followed his mate-to-be's fleeing form down the hall and into the dining hall. _At least he hasn't asked Lord Inuyasha or Lord Sesshomaru to kick me out…… _Izuian thought to himself as he walked to his seat, which unfortunately was far away from Shippo.

Inuyasha hummed happily as he watched trays of food being brought in. He licked his lips happily as has a large plate of yummy smelling food was set in front of him and moved to dive in and enjoy himself when he felt a light touch on his arm causing him to look over at his mate.

"What? I'm hungry!!!" He grumbled loudly almost glaring at the older male. Sesshomaru just chuckled shaking his head.

"Didn't you want to say something Puppy?" he asked softly, wondering if he would even remember what he was talking about. Inuyasha blinked rapidly for a moment and bit his lip has he thought. "No I don't think so…" he said unsure of what his mate was talking about. Sesshomaru sighed and stood causing the whole hall to fall silent.

"I am very pleased to announce that come the end of next month my family will have grown by 3. I would like to thank all of the demons who fought to make our lands safe for our future pups. Enjoy your meal." He stated before sitting back down. He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed that Inuyasha had started to dig into his meal before he had even finished speaking.

And all through the hall sounds of celebrating of the new pups to come and the safety of their lands made everyone happy.

/I thought this chapter should be light and happy, but don't think the dark drama is completely over!!!!


	19. Happy Birthday!

/Welcome back all! This chapter was written while listening to Nickleback's Someday and lots and lots of Lady Gaga and Monster Nitrous. I had a question about the babies and I mean triplets. =^w^= Mwhahahaha! Well enjoy! /

Inuyasha hummed happily as he and Sesshomaru walked back to their room. His tummy was pleasantly full and he could feel his babies moving around. He sighed contently and leaned up against his mate. Sesshomaru chuckled and brushed a gentle kiss across his forehead.

"Tired, Puppy?" he asked softly pulling his drowsy mate close. Inuyasha yawned widely as he nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Uh huh." He mumbled into his mate's broad chest. "Sweepy…." He mumbled as he fought another yawn. Sesshomaru smiled and carefully picked up his tired mate and quickly finished the journey to their room. He laid his sleeping mate down on the bed before joining him.

"Good night Puppy…" he whispered softly before joining him in sleep.

Shippo fought the urge to scream in frustration as he failed to lose Izuian yet again. He bit down on his tongue in an effort to keep his silence. His little hands fisted at his sides as he stomped down the hall away from the older demon. If he had happened to be born a fire demon smoke would be coming out of his ears right about now. Izuian tried unsuccessfully not to laugh and got a face full of dirt the second he did laugh. He spat out the dirt that had gotten in his mouth and wiped his face off so that he could better see his fuming mate. It was then that he noticed that they were in Inuyasha's favorite cherry tree garden, but found that every time he looked away from the fuming little fox demon he got another face full of dirt. After the 5th time of this he growled under his breath and snatched the smaller demon of the ground and held him close, successfully immobilizing him.

"Will you hold still and look around you?" he murmured in the wiggling Shippo's ear. Shippo tried and failed to bite his captor be for relaxing into his arms with a colossal pout. "It's not fair that you're bigger and stronger than me." He whined not even bothering to look around even though he had been begging the other day to see this garden. Izuian sighed and shook his head as he walked over to a stone bench and sat down before shifting his fuming mate in his lap so that they were both comfortable.

"Do you think Inuyasha feels the same way about Sesshomaru?' he asked softly resting his cheek on Shippo's soft hair. Shippo blinked rapidly as he realized that he had never thought of that. He shook his head slowly as he thought. "No in fact, you can find him bragging about it to other subs and females. But he did say not to let Sesshomaru know cuz it would go to his head." Shippo said with an impish grin. Izuian chuckled and brushed a light kiss across Shippo's ear. "Do you think we could ever be like that?" Shippo asked suddenly, surprising the older demon.

"Of course we can. But I thought you didn't want to be with little old me…" Izuian said slyly. Shippo blinked and then covering his face with his hands as he realized he basically just admitted he had planned on accepting his offer to be mates. With an unhappy sigh he snuggled back into his mate-to-bes chest. "It was supposed to be a surprise…." He mumbled. "That's why I was being so mean to you." He said with a pout. Izuian chuckled and hugged him gently. "Don't worry, love, it was still a surprise. How long do you want to wait?" he asked softly remembering how young his mate was, all the while amazed with how mature he was. Shippo hummed and tilted his head back to look at the older male.

"Till I'm as big as you?" he said timidly, unsure of when that would be. Izu chuckled and leaned down to kiss his nose gently. "I've wait this long, I'm sure I can wait that long. Besides This way I can make sure you're trained properly without being distracted…." He said with an impish smirk as he left what kind of distractions to his imagination, knowing that Shippo wouldn't understand yet…. Emphasis on yet. _Ah live is good_ He thought to himself

Mean While……

Naraku sat stewing in his little dingy castle. He slammed his fist down on the rickety table before him. "How the hell can someone be allergic to something as good as strawberries!!!!!" he screamed in rage. He growled and kicked the table sending is flying…right onto a bit of nasty looking sludge. He blinked and walked over to poke it with his toe. "Well damn she lived." He mumbled as he watched the glob shake angrily at him. "Wonder what I'm suppose to do with it…."

He muttered before shrugging and stomping on the quivering glob smashing it to oblivion. "No how to –insert obsession here-" He muttered wandering off into the castle.

Shippo sat at the table pouting. "How could he!" he growled to himself. Izu had went to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to ask them for permission to eventually mate Shippo, thereby alerting everyone in the castle of their engagement. Now everyone was cooing over what a cute couple their were and what cute babies they would make, It was driving him crazy!!

He sighed and plopped down on the ground under a bush effectively hiding himself from everyone. He angrily tore at the grass under the bush so upset that Izu had did this without asking him first or even warning him. With a sigh he curled up to take a nap.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he tried to keep quiet but his stomach was starting to hurt and he wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer. A whimper finally gave him away as he had been hiding in the closet. He didn't know why he just felt a sudden urge to find somewhere enclosed and dark. He blinked rapidly as the door flew open flooding the closet with light around his mate's darkened form. "Puppy? Are you alright? Why are you hiding in the closet?' Sesshomaru asked gently as he knelt next to his mate.

"It hurts….." was all he was able to say before the smell of birthing fluids and blood filled the closet causing Sesshomaru's eyes to grow as large as dinner plates. When he tried to pull his in-labor mate out of the closet he got bit and growled at. "Inuyasha! This is no time for games!" he snapped and tired yet again to get his mate out of the closet, just to get the same results. "My pups will not be born in a goddamned closet." He growled. "Either get out on your own and onto the bed or ill drag you out." He said standing in the doorway ominously.

With much grumbling, Inuyasha crawled out of the closet and onto the bed and suddenly found himself much more comfortable. He tried not to pout at the fact that he was right yet again and instead went to the business of bringing his pups into the world.

/Insert screaming cussing and much blood here/

After 12 hours of fighting the pups were finally safely in their parents arms. Inuyasha lay back in the bed with a sigh, not noticing as a fourth baby was pulled out of the mess of placenta and quickly bundled out of the room to be buried as it was a still born. Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes content to let Sesshomaru deal with the happily screaming babies.

The first was a boy born at exactly midnight. It was quickly agreed that his name would be Hidenori as he quickly tried to tell his father who was boss. The next born was also a boy who was n=much quieter and to Inuyasha's annoyance was born with his ears. His name was also very easy thanks to the sun shaped marking on his forehead. He was destined to be Hiroaki. The third pup was born a whole 10 hours after her brothers.

Unfortunately neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had any girl names. After several hours of debating they decided to choose the name Ren had suggested, the whole time Inuyasha was wondering how the hell she even got into the birthing room when no one was suppose to be let in yet but oh well, her name was to be Tomiko and she sported Sesshomaru's markings but also was gifted with her mother's ears.

/I hope everyone's happy with the pups. You have Nikkie23534 to thank for names! Please R&R/


	20. The Dog House

Hi all,

I've finally wrote another chapter. It took so long because I had to decide where else I was going with this or if that chapter was the end. I'm sorry to say that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's story is almost over. I think maybe 5 more chaps to tie up loose ends. Shippos story will not take over the story. If I write anymore about him he will get his own story.

Warning: Mpreg, death cussing and incest.

Inuyasha groaned and kicked Sesshomaru, growling that it was his turn to check on the babies. It had been 6 months since they had been born and they were running their parents into the ground. With a growl of annoyance Sesshomaru stood, grimacing as he listened to the shrill crying of their daughter. He walked silently into the nursery, clad only in his light cotton pants, leaning over the pen like crib that dominated the room. "What's the matter, Tomiko?" he asked softly as he lifted the squalling 6 month old. As can be expected, the pups were growing quickly. Hidenori was already starting to eat solid food and Hiroaki wasn't far behind. He already knew the pup was most likely hungry, so he headed back into his room, gently nudging his mate awake.

"Puppy, wake up. Tomiko is hungery." he said softly. Inuyasha groaned sitting up to take his pup. "Your a needy brat you know that?" he cooed at her cradling her to his chest, wincing as her sharp teeth nipped him as she suckled. "I can't wait for her to be joining her brothers in eating too." he grumbled yawning loudly. Sesshomaru chuckled moving to sit behind his nursing mate, resting his chin on his shoulder. He smiled, watching his daughter drift back to sleep. "You never did tell me if you wanted to look through her betrothal offers with me." he said softly nuzzling Inu's cheek. "You know how I feel about that." he growled holding his daughter a little tighter. "She's too young to have a betrothed. " he grumbled, nipping his cheek lightly. "We still have to look at them. Or would you rather I chose alone?" he asked with a sly look in his eyes. Inu whipped around waking Tomiko as he snarled at his mate, "Don't ever threaten me like that." he growled the edges of his eyes glowing red.

Sesshomaru backed away chuckling, "Calm down Puppy. I wouldn't do that to you." Inu glared at him once more before shushing his pup back to sleep and carrying her back to bed. He crawled back into the bed, curling into his mates embrace, "We'll look at them in the morning ok? Besides, you knever know she might take after you and be a dom yokai too." he murmured with a chuckle.

...

Narakou smirked as he worked on his newest evil scheme. He would eventually get Inuyasha, and revenge would be sweet. For now he had to collect all the necessary items for his plan. The dark forces he used to start his plans writhed and pulsated in the glass jar he put them in. Soon they would be in the dragon's lair, setting his plans into motion.

..

Inu yawned as he followed his mate into his study, groaning when he saw the amount of papers gather on top of the desk. He plopped down in his mate's lap causing some of the papers to topple. "Puppy, careful." Sesshomaru grumbled, picking up the papers while balancing his mate in his lap. He wrapped one arm around him before picking up a paper at random. "This one is a raccoon yokai and-"

"HELL NO. No child of mine is mating a filthy racoon." Inu snarled, snatching it from him and tossing it on the floor where Hiroaki promptly shredded it in his little claws. "See he agrees, dont you Hiroaki?" Inu cooed at the pup on the floor. Hiroaki smiled up at them, his golden eyes mischievous. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up another, continuing the process in this fashion, rejects shredded and the few maybes made a meager pile on the far side of the desk. Disgruntled, he picked up the 4 slips Inu had deemed worthy. "A fox yokai, a wolf yokai, a dragon yokai, and...a pheonix? Did I miss that one some how? As far as I knew there were no more phoenix yokai." Sesshomaru said looking over them. Inu shrugged taking the slip to look at. "Hmm says here he lives far to the east across the oceans there. I don't know if I want Tomiko living that far away." Inu commented as he read. "Remember Puppy, she wount be leaving for 100 years or more. A lot can change, she may get on your nerves and if she's a sub you know you won't be able to stand having her around once she's of age." Sesshomaru commented softly toying with his loves hair. Inu sighed, "I know I know. But its so hard to think of her getting mated already I mean she's still in swaddling cloths." he said softly, batting at Sesshomaru' s hand as it brushed his ear. Sesshomaru chuckled and gently rubbed the base of his hanyo's ear chuckling at the rumbling noise coming from him as he enjoyed having his ear stroked. "Can we just tell these 4 she will be picking one of them?" Inu grumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled and put the papers in his desk. "Of course. Wouldyou like to get something to eat now?"

"Oooo yes. Come on Hiroaki, lunch time!" Inu said lifting his pup off the floor.

.

Hindenori watched as the guards trained after dinner, wishing he could learn already. At the age of 25 he was still only the size of a 7 year old, even though he was picking up on his fathers mannerisms. He acted just as aloof as Sesshomaru had at his age with no prompting from either parent. He rolled his eyes in disdain as Tomiko and Hiroaki tumbled into the training yard, wrestling as pups will. Hiroaki yelped when Tomiko chomped down on his fuzzy ear, causing him to lash out with his sharp claws, in turn causing her to yelp and scamper away when his claws pricked her. Hindenori scoffed at the 2 pups, sometimes wondering if the were even truly related. The most appalling part was when his mother pounced on the 2 pups tossing them in the air before joining in the play. He jerked when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see him father looking down at him curiously. "Whats wrong Hindenori? " Sesshomaru asked softly. "I want to learn sword play." he said knowing his father would be very angery if he voiced his earlier thoughts. Sesshomaru seemed to think for a moment before stepping out into the training yard, causing the yard to empty.

"Come Hindenori, I will teach you how to fight with a sword." Sesshomaru said waving his oldest to join him. Inu and the pups stilled, watching as Hindenori quickly picked up swordplay. "Mom can we do that?" Hiroaki whined tugging on Inu's ear. Inu grimanced smacking Hiroaki off his shoulder. "Not yet. You both need to grow a little and learn the rules of being betas first." He replied tickling Tomiko's tummy. Hiroaki pouted, flopping down on Inu. "Thats not fair." he whined. "I didn't wanna be a sub. I wanted to be an alpha like dad and Hindenori. " he sulked, batting at Inu's ears again. Inu snarled and nipped his youngest son on his own ear making him yelp. He then scooped both of them up and took them to their playroom. "Now you two play nice. I have to shuffle through more court stuff your father needs me to learn for our remating ceremony. I swear once wasn't enough for him." Inu grumbled. Secretly, he was looking forward to it. Sesshomaru had been refusing him lately and he was horny as hell. With a sigh he headed to his study, resigned to spend the next few hours miserable.

.0.0

Lemon Time!

Inuyasha sighed contently, brushing damp hair out of his eyes to look down at his mate resting on his chest. He touched Sesshomaru' s face lightly, smiling as he brushed his damp hair out of his face. "That was well worth the wait, Sesshy." he said softly groaning as he moved pressing into him. "Who said I was done with you, Puppy?" he said looking up at him with a smirk before leaning over to lick and tug on his nipple. Inu moaned, clenching around his hardening member as Sesshomaru laved his nipples with attention. He ran his fingers into his mates hair, tugging on him to get up. Being the obliging mate he was, Sesshomaru moved so he was kneeling between Inuyasha's legs causing him to keen as it pressed his mates cock into him in the most delightful way. Inu moaned as Sesshomaru tugged at his nipple with his teeth before reaching his hand down to stroke Inuyasha. Sesshomaru chuckled against his chest releasing his nipple to kiss the hanyo long and hard. "Enjoying yourself love?" he said in a husky voice. Inuyasha growled,"Less talking more moving." Sesshomaru chuckled and jerked his hips causing Inuyasha to cry out in delight. "Like that?" he rumbled in Inuyasha's ear, his body sheathed completely in him. "Don't stop!" he cried squirming. Sesshomaru smiled and slowly began to move in and out of his mate leaning back to watch his mate's face as he moved in and out of him. He watched as his love face grew flushed and his member quivered under his touch. He shifted his hips, causing Inu to cry out in pleasure as he hit that spot. Sesshomaru picked up his pace, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. He groaned as he felt that tatteltail tighting of his mate's body, picking up his pace so he could join his mate in bliss. They both cried out, although Sesshomaru sounded more like he was roaring. He rested against Inu for a moment before turning them both on their sides, nuzzling his ears gently.

"Can we go again?"

Sesshomaru laughed.

End lemon

..0.0

Inu glared at his mate as the doctor checked him over. "Well it would seem Lord Sesshomaru is correct. You are indeed pregnant, Lord Inuyasha." the doctor said packing up his things. "Thankfully this time its only one pup instead of 3." he said with a smile. "You both now the drill. I'll check on you in 3 months time."

Sesshomaru closed the door behind the yokai, grimacing at the look his mate was giving him. "The whole remating thing, you did it cuz you knew I was going into heat didnt you, you damn bastard? I told you I didn't want anymore pups right now! The triplets are a handful as it is!" he snapped turning away from him. Sesshomaru reached out and got clawed for his trouble. Inu was truely upset, his eyes bleeding red and jagged magenta stripes on his cheeks. "Don't touch me you bastard." he moved away from him heading for the door. "Don't expect me tonight. I'll be visiting Shippo. I plan on staying there a while." he hissed before sweeping out of the room.

.0.0.0

Soooo... How many people hate me out there in cyberspace? I'm sure its a lot. Well I hope my better writing makes up for it!

R/R


End file.
